


One Little Snowman

by BlackKatJinx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: A very indulgent seasonal fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowmen, a lot of snow in general, kaishin - Freeform, shinkai, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: “Kaito?” Shinichi finally asks, “What are we doing?”“We, my dear detective,” Kaito replies even as he crouches down and starts packing some snow together, “are going to build a snowman.”---Kaito and Shinichi's evening is interrupted by a murder. Kaito's solution? Build a snowman.





	One Little Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> A 100% indulgent and random fic that I've been toying with for a while now. Aaaaand since fall has arrived and Winter isn't too far off, I decided to try and clean it up a bit and post it.

Kaito stood on the sidewalk, hands stuffed into his pockets. The red and blue rotating lights of the police cars lit up the shop windows lining the street. Several officers moved about the scene, either ducking under police tape or taking notes, accompanied by the occasional flash of a camera.

Casually he glances to the large van next to him, glad that it stood between him and the corpse itself. It must be more distressing than usual, judging from the grim expressions of those around him. The fact it was Christmas Eve didn’t help either, he supposed.

There was only one he was worried about however.

His eyes scan the crowd again before they land on a familiar head of dark hair. Shinichi’s back is to him but it isn’t long before he turns; feeling the weight of Kaito’s eyes. His face is as grim and worn as the rest of the police, but he does manage a small upturn of his mouth when he sees the magician. It doesn’t reach his eyes.

Kaito breathes softly into his scarf.

Shinichi turns back to Inspector Megure, both occasionally glancing back at Kaito as they speak. Finally the Inspector nods, resting a hand on Shinichi’s shoulder and gives him a gentle shove in Kaito’s direction.

Kaito digs a shoe into some slushy snow, watching Shinichi carefully as he ducks under the police tape. As he got closer, the magician could see the sag of his shoulders, the downward tilt of his chin and the closed off way he carried himself; none of them good signs.

The moment Shinichi reaches him, Kaito extends both arms to wrap him up in a hug. A couple quiet seconds pass before he returns the embrace, gloved hands pressed flat against his spine, face buried against his shoulder.

“You okay?” Kaito asks softly.

Shinichi takes a deep breath, the release tickling Kaito’s hair. “No.”

“Okay.” Kaito hums, rubbing a hand up and down Shinichi’s back. Over the detective’s shoulder he catches the Inspector’s gaze watching them. The officer gives a nod. “Okay.” He repeats. “Ready to go home?”

Shinichi nods as he leans out of the hug. Together they start down the sidewalk, leaving the neighborhood behind them. It takes a few blocks before the sirens and flashing lights finally fade, and with each step the detective eases more into Kaito, although he was far from relaxed. There was still a tenseness in the body under his fingers.

Kaito wasn’t a hundred percent sure about what happened.

Tonight was supposed to be a simple, quiet reprieve from the world outside for the two of them. They had decided to spend Christmas Eve inside at Shinichi’s house rather than going out to one of the many parties they were invited to. They’d just finished dinner and Kaito was fetching the cake his mother gifted them when the call came in.

His detective skimped on a lot of the details but the sudden rigid posture and serious expression was enough for the magician. Especially when it was so different from the smiles and laughter they were sharing beforehand.

Hard to believe that was only a couple hours ago.

Now that the detective was mute, with eyes downcast and mind undoubtedly running over what happened, like a hamster wheel that never stops. Silently the magician debates over whether or not he should broach the subject.

It was rare for a case to rattle Shinichi this much; he could list the number of times on one hand, none of them very good. He also knows the detective will open up when he is ready, after he’s calm and had a chance to fully process everything. It was how things went during a case that struck too close to home.

Instead he glances around at the untouched snow. A lot of it was fresh powder that fell earlier that day, but underneath was a firm layer of packable snow that crunched with every step. Kaito smiles, struck with an idea.

Shinichi looks up curiously when Kaito pulls himself from their embrace, the movement distracting him. He keeps his grip on the detective’s hands though, pulling him along. Shinichi’s brow creases as the magician leads him off the path and farther into the park. He doesn’t object however, used to Kaito’s random acts of spontaneity at this point.

They walk for several meters until Kaito stops and rests his hands on his hips. He looks around, giving a firm nod of his head in satisfaction. The action just made the detective more confused.

“Kaito?” Shinichi finally asks, “What are we doing?”

“We, my dear detective,” Kaito replies even as he crouches down and starts packing some snow together, “are going to build a snowman.”

“....Why?”

“Why not?” Kaito glances up to see the detective’s nose scrunched up. The adorableness made him smile.

“For starters, it is late and cold.” Shinichi answered, burrowing farther into his own scarf. The white puffs of air as he spoke accentuated his point. He also sounded weary enough that Kaito almost decided against his plan.

_Almost._

“So? We have plenty of light.” Kaito says and points to the nearly full moon that hung in the sky before throwing his arms out wide. “And this is a perfect time to build a snowman. With it this cold, we know for sure it won’t melt!”

He goes back to packing the snow into a decent sized ball, working diligently until he realizes Shinichi hasn’t moved and looks up. The detective is staring at Kaito like he is one of his difficult riddles from a KID heist. Huffing a small laugh, the magician stands and walks back to him, brushing the extra snow from his gloves.

“Pleeeeaase.” He whines, wrapping his arms around Shinichi’s lower back and pulling him closer. The detective doesn’t remove his hands from his pockets, making it so Kaito had him caged against his chest. He leans forward and presses a kiss against Shinichi’s cold red nose.

“One little snowman and then we can go home. Have a slice of cake and snuggle up in bed…” He pauses, raising an eyebrow, “Maybe even open a present early?”

He can see the moment Shinichi gives in, leaning fully into the magician with a sigh.

“Okay. One _little_ snowman.” He answers, putting emphasis on the little. Kaito merely grins, cheshire like.

 

\----

 

Socked feet scuffed the floor as Shinichi makes his way down the hall, rubbing the towel over his wet hair vigorously.

One little snowman. It should have taken only ten minutes but somehow their snowman building turned into a snowball fight, which then spiraled into them both tumbling down a small incline in the snow, getting the ice cold powder in places it should have never been in to begin with.

And Shinichi didn’t regret any of it.

While the depressing air from earlier still lingered at the edges, overall the detective felt lighter; More relaxed. Kaito’s playful antics and upbeat attitude had helped drastically. After their little snowcapade, the duo returned to the detective’s house to warm up and dry off.

Letting the towel hang around his neck, Shinichi pushed open the door to the upstairs library. The room was softly lit by the fire that crackled in the fireplace and a simple Christmas tree tucked into the corner. He spots Kaito sitting on the blanket spread out on the floor, phone in his hands. Kaito looks up a second later and grins.

“Feeling better?” He asks.

“Much.” Shinichi replies and takes a seat on the blanket next to him. “What are you doing?”

Kaito hums, turning his attention back to his phone and angles it so Shinchi could see the screen. “Looking through photos.”

“Photos?” Shinichi leaned forward, frowning when he glimpsed the screen. “Seriously? You took photos of us messing around in the snow? Better yet, WHEN did you take pictures?”

Shinichi didn’t recall seeing the magician pull out his phone at _any_ point during their tussling. Kaito laughed, shoulders bouncing gently.

“It’s a secret!” He teases. He does hand Shinichi the phone though, the detective latching onto it immediately to get a better look. Yup. That was him. It was after their tumble down the small hill. Upon landing, Shinichi had jumped to his feet almost instantly, shaking the snow from the insides of his coat. The photo even captured the extra powder falling from the bottom.

While Shinichi studied the photos Kaito climbed to his feet, leaning over to kiss the top of his head and ruffle the still damp hair. “My turn for the shower.”

He got a small hum in reply. Shinichi barely paid attention to the soft pad of Kaito’s feet as he continued to thumb through the pictures, an odd mix of confused, surprised and amused. Some of the shots should have been impossible. There was one where Shinichi had a handful Kaito’s coat, the other raised with a fistful of snow. Another where Kaito had a hold of Shinichi's scarf, in retaliation.

There were several of the snowman itself, a couple of them featuring either Kaito, Shinichi or both with their creation.

The final picture was one Shinichi did remember however. It was taken towards the end, seconds after the magician cried “Selfie time!”. Kaito had then pulled him close, one arm wrapped around the detective, angling the camera above their heads. Their faces were flushed red from the cold and exertion, hats askew with hair sticking at odd angles and their funky little snowman sitting in the back corner. They were both grinning.

Shinichi tilted his head, smiling fondly at the picture. He then sent the photo to his own phone and placed Kaito's back on the blanket where he would see it before standing, stooping once to gather up their empty mugs.

Shinichi knew sleeping would most likely not be on the agenda tonight. Another round of coffee, for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> I am sorry if it feels disjointed at all; I didn't want this to explode into anything big and I had no idea where I was going with it other than: Kaito + Shinichi + Snow.


End file.
